


Dancing With A Wolf

by myownway



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 01:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myownway/pseuds/myownway
Summary: Peter doesn't want to be back in Beacon Hills, he had left years ago with the intention of never coming back. But he owes a Druid a debt and they've just called him in. He had no idea why the druids were interested in Stiles, or why they were intent on keeping him alive, but he would do what they wanted; he would save Stiles' life. Not knowing that Stiles would save him along the way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea wouldn't leave me alone so I needed to get it on paper. This is sticking to cannon with most events that happened, except Peter had left after he killed Kate. 
> 
> There will be lots of angst and some suicidal thoughts and depression. I'll add warnings when needed for the chapters.

Prologue 

Peter hates being back home; the smell of teenage angst sets his senses into overdrive and he can feel himself being pulled down the horrible path of nostalgia. The family dinners, the fights, the loyalty and the betrayal. He hasn't been home for five years and Beacon Hills is still the same. Peter doesn't want to be back, he doesn't want to face his nephew - the family alpha, he doesn't want to visit the house that burned to the ground taking his loved ones with it and he doesn't want to see the new pack. Hell, he could only imagine what bag full of rejects his nephew has made into his family. 

“Why are you here?” The voice is snarled, his nephew sensing a threat. Peter didn't know if he should be offended or not. 

“I owe a life debt, and they've just called it in.” It's the truth, he wouldn't be here if he didn't have to be, the memories alone have turned him crazy in the past and they would consume him again, he was sure of it. 

“What are you talking about?” Derek frowns, his eyebrows scrunching together and Peter rolls his eyes at his confused alpha. He steps into the loft - he had been outside mere minutes before Derek came to him and Peter made a note to talk to him about his security at a later time, or maybe he would simply forget to bring it up. 

“You remember Talia’s friend, Alicia Grayson?” Peter asked as he looked around the loft. 

“The Druid?” Derek frowned again. 

“Yes, the Druid. She helped Talia a lifetime ago, Talia promised if she needed help we would be there. She's collecting now.” Peters tone was a bored one, he sat down on the leather sofa and kicked his feet up, “Your pack smells like misled youth.” 

“What does the Druid want you to do?” Derek asks through grit teeth as he sits down opposite him. 

Peter hesitates for a moment, aware of how intent Derek’s eyes are on him, he takes a slow breath and his eyes catch his, grey meets blue; “I'm here to save a life.”


	2. Chapter 1

  
  


**1**

 

Stiles had come to hate school, every hallway, a majority of the classes and he shuddered at the thought - the library, all held memories of death and despair. School was supposed to be a safe haven for children and teenagers alike, but for him school was nothing but a memory of the pain and death he had caused. Things with Scott were weirder than ever, they talked for the sake of talking but Stiles couldn’t find it in his heart to forgive him, just like Scott couldn’t see past the fact that his best friend had killed - no matter how hard he tried. 

 

“Stiles, are you okay?” Lydia asked as she walked towards him. It was lunch time, the pack were sat in the library, Stiles thought maybe it was because Scott was daring him to face the memories, but he didn’t know if his former best friend would be so spiteful. Stiles couldn’t face it, so he was sat outside, a table in the back, hood up and his history text in his hands. He was here for the school work, to get his grades so he could leave. He had six months until he graduated, he could get through it. He had to. 

 

“M’fine.” Stiles didn’t look up, he missed his friends, especially Lydia but he couldn’t face her either. 

 

“You’re a terrible liar.” Lydia shakes her head and pushes his legs off of the bench and sits beside him, her perfectly manicured fingers pulling the book away and setting it on the table. “You haven’t been to a pack meeting in weeks.” 

 

“Maybe that’s because I’m not…” 

 

“You’re the heart of the pack Stiles.” Lydia cuts in and Stiles closes his mouth and looks down. “We all miss you. I miss you.” She reaches over and places a hand on his, gasping at the touch. “You’re cold.” 

 

“It’s winter.” Stiles replies and he knows it’s a lame comeback. His sarcasm not on par like it used to be.  

 

“Stiles...Talk to me, please?” Lydia runs her fingers against his in a slight attempt to warm his hands up, but Stiles just pulls them away and puts his hands in his pockets. He doesn’t deserve it. 

 

“What’s there to talk about, Lydia?” Stiles sighed. 

 

“Why are you avoiding us?” She whispers back, her eyes so bright. 

 

“I can’t...I’m not avoiding you.” He mumbles. “I just need some space.” 

 

“You’re pushing us away.” Lydia’s tone is sharp and Stiles looks up and meets her eyes. “We don’t care what you did to Don…” 

 

“Don’t say his name.” Stiles hisses, a shiver runs through him, he closes his eyes and he can feel the bolt in his hand, can hear the metal clanging to the floor and the sickening sound of Donovan's body impaling on the scaffolding. “I killed him Lydia. I can’t…”

 

“It was self-defense Stiles, I know you would never have done it in cold blood.” Lydia moves closer, pulls his hands from his pockets and holds them. “You need to believe it too.” 

 

“I’m a monster.” Stiles breathes. “I killed Alison, everyone at the hospital…” 

 

“That wasn’t you.” Lydia insists and Stiles just shakes his head, he wants to pull away, push Lydia away from him so the darkness inside him doesn’t affect her. “You were possessed!”

 

“I don’t want to talk about it.” Stiles shouts and he’s glad that there’s no one around, no one to witness his breakdown. 

 

“Maybe that’s the problem.” Lydia sighs and pulls back eventually. “You’ve never spoken about it, never been able to move away from it…” 

 

“It’s one shit storm after the over.” Stiles says shaking his head. “When was I supposed to talk about it? Mexico when we were saving Derek? Or when Scott bit Liam and we were helping them?” 

 

“We’ve been through a lot. Which is why you can’t leave the pack now.” Lydia whispers. 

 

“Scott doesn’t want me in his pack.” Stiles sighs shaking his head. “I’m going to be late for History.” 

 

“Can we do something tonight?” Lydia asks, and Stiles remembers a time when he was chasing after Lydia like a little lost puppy just begging for scraps, a smile, a wave, something. 

 

“I’m having dinner with my dad.” Stiles answers as he packs up his books. 

 

“Good. I miss the sherif. I’ll be over at seven.” Lydia tosses her hair behind her shoulders and walks off and Stiles just watches her go, not completely sure on what the hell had just happened. 

 

-x-

  
  


_ “You have not been home in years, perhaps once your debt is paid you will stay.” Alicia’s voice was silky smooth, for a lady of the older generation her presence still carried an air of innocence. “Though I doubt you feel that is a possibility right now.”  _

 

_ “You’re in my head.” Peter growled, he could feel her - it was a strange sensation, his thoughts blurring into one as she rifled through them.  _

 

_ “Just having a peep.” She smiled, Peter didn’t think the smile fit her pale features. She had an air of authority around her, one that Peter could admire but refused to be intimidated by. “You miss your family.”   The fire flashed through his eyes and his wolf growled, pushing her out as much as he could.  “I’m sorry,” She sounded sincere, Peter didn’t believe her. “I shouldn’t have done that. I just wanted to see that you were the man your mother believed you to be.”  _

 

_ Peter felt a lump in his throat and he quickly swallowed it. His Mother. He missed her every day. “And?” He asked, though he was scared of the answer. He had made decisions he knew his mother would not be pleased with.  _

 

_ “We will know when this is over.” Alicia hummed. _

 

_ “What do you need me to do?” Peter sighed.  _

 

_ “There’s a boy destined with greatness and all of the things that power comes with, he’s not found himself yet. But I am afraid the path that he is going down, he will not come into his abilities.”  _

 

_ “So you want me to push him down the right path? That’s it?” Peter frowned. That didn’t sound too hard.  _

 

_ “We have very limited time. The nemeton will not wait.”  _

 

_ “Wait...the tree?” _

 

_ “The beacon.” Alicia hisses. “It is where his powers will come from, the legend says on the dark moon his powers will rise. The dark moon is one month from now. The path the boy is on, he will not live to see the moon rise.”  _

 

_ “The boy, who is he?” Peter asked. _

  
_ “You already know him.” Alicia’s voice softened as a picture of Stiles flashed through his mind.  _


	3. Chapter 2

2

The loft was busy, Peter could sense the presence of Derek’s pack as well as the overly pungent scent of the true alpha. The only person he couldn’t sense was Stiles, the one person he needed to see. Knowing it was unlike Stiles to miss anything pack related, he walked through the loft - rolling his eyes when he was greeted with snarls and growls from the wolves. 

“Peter?” Lydia’s surprised voice almost made Peter smile. 

“Good to see you again, Lydia. How are your extra talents?” Peter winks, not able to help himself as he scans the crowd of teenagers, a few unfamiliar faces gawking up at him. “Don’t let me interrupt your gatherings, I’ve just come for some books.” 

“What did the Druid say?” Derek asked, standing up and walking towards him. 

“You know Druids just as well as I do, Derek. They speak in riddles, who knows exactly what she said.” Peter hummed as he stepped towards the bookcase, growling when he felt Derek’s hand on his shoulder to stop him from moving forward. 

“You’re lying.” Derek stated and Peter rolled his eyes. “You said last night she wanted you to save someone, did she give any details?”

“Why would you like to help?” Peter asked, crossing his arms and taking a step back from Derek, he knew pushing forward would mean that one of the new betas would step forward and make a rather stupid decision. 

“If we can.” Derek nodded. 

“What’s going on?” Scott asked standing up and walking towards Derek. “Are we helping him now? He’s a killer…” 

“I prefer the term psychopath. Those kills were a necessity…” Peter smirked towards Scott. “It seems you’ve grown into quite the wolf.”

“Derek…” Scott growled, his eyes glowing. 

“Peter is repaying a debt to a Druid. They want him to save someone…”

“That would be a first.” Lydia mumbled and Peter smirked in her direction. Lydia was one of his favourites, he had a soft spot for her, he almost wished the bite would have turned her. 

“Who do they want you to save?” Derek asked.

“And from what exactly?” Lydia added. 

“Like I said. Riddles.” Peter said shaking his head. “Speaking of riddles...Where’s your better half?” He directed the question to Scott and Peter was certain that the atmosphere changed, and for once he wasn’t the reason. 

“Stiles isn’t pack.” Scott states and the awkward atmosphere builds more, the only people looking unhappy about what the true alpha said was Lydia and Derek, and Peter knew that these would be the only two he would trust. 

-x-

“I brought dinner.” Stiles says as he walks into his dad’s office. As always the desk was covered in files and the small office had a busy feel to it. 

“What type of salad is it today?” His dad smiled and looked up at Stiles as he set the paper bags down. 

“Chicken.” Stiles smiled back and cleaned a little space so they could eat. “What are you working on?” 

“Just some missing people cases.” His dad says a little glumly. Stiles nodded slowly watching him. “Come on then, food.” Stiles nodded his head and pushed the food forward receiving a surprised gasp when his dad saw there were some curly fries with the salad - not many but a few. “You’re spoiling me.” 

“Just a few a week won’t hurt.” Stiles decided. 

“Good.” His father chuckled and took a few eating them with a smile. Stiles smiled back taking a few of his own and eating them slowly. “How are you finding the work here?” 

“It’s good.” Stiles nodded, his dad had offered him an after school job a little while ago, nothing too exciting just answering the phones or sorting through cold cases. His dad had noticed that without the pack Stiles anxieties were sky high and he wanted to give him something to keep his mind busy. And he couldn’t deny that he felt happier having him close and when he knew Scott and the pack were off in the middle night, he selfishly felt better knowing Stiles was safe at home. 

“I have to say the files are very organised.” His dad smiled and Stiles nodded in return. He did like spending time with his dad, it filled the emptiness inside him a little. 

“Have you been looking through the college applications?” His dad asked once they had finished eating. 

“A little.” Stiles sighed rubbing the back of his head. “I think I might take a break…” 

“Okay.” His dad nodded, he knew that Stiles had been through so much, never fully given the time to recover from the nogitsune, then everything with Donovan, he would give his son as much time as he needed. 

“A gap year sounds good, you can do some more hours here if you like. Get some hands on experience.” 

“People might think I’m poaching for your job old man.” Stiles grinned and it made his dad smile every time he heard the sarcasm from him, he knew it meant he was slowly healing. 

“Son, we all know you’ve been doing that since you were fourteen.” He laughed rolling his eyes as he put the rubbish in the bin. 

“I still have a lot to learn though.” Stiles smiled.

“Everyone does.” His dad nodded and Stiles sat back a little. “I have some homework so I’ll meet you at home?”

“Okay son.” His dad nodded. “I’ll give you a call if anything changes but I should be home around nine.” 

“Okay.” Stiles nodded, he walked over and hugged his dad before heading home. 

-x-

Peter stood behind the trees in Stiles front yard, he watched as the blue jeep parked in the drive and he wondered just how one earth that pile of crap was still running. Stiles got out of the car slamming the door shut and grabbing his backpack from the back before moving into the house. Peter waited, he wanted to get a feel of what was happening before he spoke to Stiles. As soon as Peter spotted Stiles he was overcome with the mixed senses of fear, guilt and anger. Not healthy emotions to pour of someone who already suffered with anxiety. Peter had initially thought that the Druids had got it wrong. Stiles couldn’t be magical. Stiles was a lanky defenseless teenager, well that was how Peter had left him, but it was clear the teen had changed, he had bulked out a little, his body was now lean and a little muscled and Peter could feel the strength from him, it was just buried beneath everything else. It was evident that a lot had changed since he’d been gone and there was no telling just what Stiles was destined to become.


	4. Chapter 3

3

Stiles had just changed into his pyjamas when the door went. Frowning, it felt like forever since someone had come to the house. He assumed it would be Lydia, but she hadn’t turned up at the station like she had said she would, he was glad of that. Being around her reminded him constantly of what he had done and how much he had changed. He was no longer the boy who would chase her around like a love sick puppy.

“Lydia it’s late…” Stiles said as he opened the door. “You’re not Lydia.” Stiles said quickly as he pushed the door closed again, only for a foot to jam it open.

“Hello Stiles.” Peter drawled. “Long time no see.”

“What...What are you...Why are you here?” Stiles asked in a panic. 

“To see you.” Peter pushed his foot a little harder against the door so he could walk through, pushing Stiles to the side just a little. “Let’s talk.”

“Talk?” Stiles frowned, for a moment he stared at the open door and then quickly pushed it shut and followed Peter into the living room. Peter had shrugged off his leather jacket and was now sitting on his father’s arm chair with a smug expression on his face as he looked around the quaint living room. “What the hell do you want to talk to me about?”

“Sit down Stiles.” Peter sighed as he watched Stiles pace in front of him. “Your anxiety is making me feel woozy.” 

Stiles stared at him for a few moments before falling onto the sofa, staring at Peter with wide eyes. “I’m sitting. Now talk.” Stiles snapped and Peter just rolled his eyes once again. “Stop that!”

“You’ve changed.” Peter commented looking at the teenager closely. “I was at the loft earlier...The Pack was there…”

“I’m not pack.” Stiles mumbled.

“That’s what Scott said.” Peter added, he didn’t miss the bitterness that washed over Stiles, he almost felt sorry for the younger boy. Whatever had happened between them, Stiles still wasn’t over it. “I always knew you could do better than them.” 

“Why are you here?” Stiles said shooting Peter with a hard glare. 

“Have you heard of Druids?” Peter asked, examining Stiles closely.

“We came across one two years ago. Jennifer Blake, well that’s what she said her name was, she used Derek to get to Scott...needed protection from an alpha pack. She was taking human sacrifices.” Stiles nodded. 

“Not all Druids are like that.” Peter said quickly; he didn’t want Stiles to connect Druids with evil, especially when he found out he was destined to be one. “Druids are protectors mainly, each pack will have a connection to a Druid and an emissary. For Scott that’s Deaton.” 

“Right…” Stiles said slowly, he was sure he must be missing something. “Why are you telling me this?” 

“Talia, my sister she owed a life debt to a Druid, she’s an elder and she called me in to collect that debt.” Peter said leaning forward a little. “They believe that there’s someone in danger, someone who is destined for greatness.” 

“Maybe you should be talking to Derek and Scott about this,” Stiles sighed. “I’m not...I don’t get myself involved in things like this anymore.” 

“Unfortunately that won’t be possible, and something tells me you don’t want me to talk to Scott about this…” Peter hummed. 

“I don’t understand.” Stiles frowned looking at Peter with a confused expression on his face. 

“The someone in danger, the someone that’s destined to do great things...it’s you Stiles. For some unknown reason they believe that you are destined to do great things.” Peter said watching him closely. 

“Wait...What?” Stiles shook his head. “I’m not destined for anything.” Stiles stood up again and started to pace, walking back and forth shaking his head and staring at Peter as though he was insane. Stiles still hadn’t vetoed that idea. This was Peter Hale afterall. 

“I know it sounds…”

“Crazy.” Stiles finished. “Because it is. It’s ridiculous!” 

“That was what I thought, but Alicia has a convincing case.” Peter said, softening his voice a little, he could see how close Stiles was to a full on panic attack. “It’s a lot to take in.” 

“I’m not destined for greatness Peter.” Stiles said quietly and Peter frowned at the sudden change in Stiles demeanor. 

“Everyone is destined for something, Stiles.”

“Yes and for me that should be fire and hell stone!” Stiles snapped, fisting his hands together at his sides, his nails digging into his skin so hard that Peter could smell blood. 

“Stiles…” Peter frowned shaking his head. “What do you mean?”

“I…” Stiles pulled his fingers away stretching his fingers a little. “I tried to get in touch with you, last year.” 

“Wait, what?” Peter was the confused one now. “Why?”

“I was possessed by an evil spirit. It...I killed people. Everyone said it wasn’t me, they said that I wasn’t in control of my actions, but I felt everything, I saw everything...And I liked it. The power, I could do whatever...I wasn’t just Stiles the sidekick to the alpha...People were scared of me.” 

“You couldn’t talk to anyone about it here because they don’t know what it’s like to kill?”

“They don’t know what it’s like to be consumed by darkness.”

“And I do?” Peter raised an eyebrow at him.

“You were consumed by guilt and crazy.” Stiles said shaking his head. “I asked Derek to call you for me…”

“He never did.” Peter said softly. “If he did I would have come.”

“I...I...I killed again.” Stiles whispered. “I keep saying it was self defense, but...that feeling was there again though.” 

“Tell me what happened?” Peter moved and took Stiles arms and sat him down on the sofa, this time sitting down beside him. 

Stiles stared at Peter for a minute or two before he broke down and told him about Donovan, told him about the chimeras and Theo, how Scott hated him and Peter listened, he didn’t make any sarcastic comments for once, didn’t judge him. He just listened and when Stiles cried he held him, he could feel how much guilt and pressure the young man was hiding and he knew he had to help him. As Stiles fell asleep Peter knew now what Alicia had meant, Stiles was on a path of self destruction one that would kill him soon and Peter would do everything in his power to stop him. Not because of the life debt, but because of the warm feeling that filled him as Stiles fisted his shirt and held onto him tighter.


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short update today!   
> I'm back at work now, so my updates will most likely be once a week at the weekend but I will try and make those updates a little longer!   
> Thanks for all the love so far, you are all amazing!

4

Stiles had fallen asleep against Peter shortly after telling him what had happened, and to be honest Peter didn’t really know what to do. He hadn’t had a chance to tell Stiles everything that he needed to say, but he had learned a lot about what had happened to the young boy he still held a lot of admiration for. After everything that Peter had found out it just fueled his anger even more, how could Scott abandon his best friend when he needed him the most. And how could Derek just stand by and let it happen? Peter knew how much Derek cared for Stiles. 

Just as Peter was debating what to do he could hear a car in the driveway and he knew that the Sheriff was home. Peter decided not to leave, he would stay and talk to the Sheriff though he wasn’t too sure what the Sheriff would think of him being in the house. “Who the hell are you?” The Sheriff’s voice cut through and Peter put his hands up and turned around slowly.

“My name’s Peter Hale, I’m a…”

“You’re Derek’s uncle.” The Sheriff cut in. 

“Yes.” Peter nodded his head slowly watching him. “I’m not here for trouble.” 

“That’s not what I’m here for.” Peter said with a stern expression.

“Then enlighten me.” Sheriff said looking down at Stiles who had curled up in the throw Peter had laid over him, he looked him over quickly checking to make sure he was okay, as far as he could see his son wasn’t in any distress so Peter hadn’t hurt him, but he had an uneasy feeling in his stomach. 

“Maybe you should sit.” Peter suggested, thinking about it for a few moments the Sheriff eventually sat down and Peter sat across from him. “I know you must have heard some things about me.” 

“You were involved in the death of Kate Argent.” The Sheriff said staring at him intently. “Stiles filled me in about what really happened.”   
“He did?” Peter asked a little surprised.

“Yes, and for some reason he doesn’t blame you for any of it, unlike Scott and the pack did.” The Sheriff said carefully and Peter was once again surprised by Stiles. “And as there was no physical evidence of what you did, I suggest you tell me the reason that you’re really here.

“I was sent here to save someone.” Peter said once he had filled Stiles father in about the Druid and the life debt, there was a lot of filling in the gaps for the Sheriff, but Peter didn’t mind, they both wanted what was best for Stiles so Peter took the extra time to explain the little details. “Someone who is destined to do great things.” 

“And that someone is…”

“Stiles.” Peter nodded turning his head to look at the sleeping boy, he could feel the pain and grief sweeping off him in his sleep and he wished he could take it all away. 

“Does he know?” His dad asked, his face paling slightly.

“I told him as much as I’ve told you, then he told me what’s been happening here.” 

“Did he tell you about Donovan?” Peter nodded slowly and the Sheriff relaxed a little. “He needs to talk about it, he’s holding it so tight in his chest that I know at some point or another it’s going to explode inside of him, and he won’t be able to get back from it.” Peter chilled at those words and he remembered what Alicia had said - Stiles would be dead within weeks the path that he was on. “I keep telling him that it wasn’t his fault. But he doesn’t believe me.” 

“I will talk to him again in the morning.” Peter nodded. 

“I don’t want...The past couple of months Stiles has seemed a lot more relaxed and I know he’s been safe because he’s been away from all things supernatural…”

“I understand Sheriff, I do. But if the Druid’s are right and Stiles is destined to do great things, we can’t take him from that path.” 

“I know.” He nodded and rubbed the back of his head slowly. 

“You look tired, why don’t you go to bed. I’ll stay with Stiles, I know he’ll be awake soon.”

“Okay.” The Sheriff whispered. “If you need anything…”

“Of course.” Peter nodded and watched as the Sheriff took once last look at his son before heading up stairs. Peter took a moment just looking at Stiles and trying to think of a plan, but until he knew more about what the Druid’s meant he knew there wasn’t so much he could do. The only thing he could do was wait and be there for him, so he picked himself up and walked over to the arm chair closest to the sofa, grabbed a book from the shelf and read, knowing soon Stiles would wake up and he would make sure he would be there for him.


	6. Chapter 5

5

Stiles woke up with a startled scream, he knew he had been making noises in his sleep because his throat was sore. He couldn’t really remember much about what he was dreaming, just that it had been dark and cold and his body shivered at the memory of it. When he blinked his eyes open Stiles was face to face with Peter who was looking at him with what Stiles could only describe as worry; a look that he most definitely was not used to seeing on the older man’s face. “You were having a bad dream.” Peter stated and he moved closer. Stiles didn’t know what he had planned to do, and he never would know as Peter stopped his movement and sat back down opposite him. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles breathed, his voice sticky in his throat. Peter reached over and handed him a bottle of water and Stiles took it readily. “Thanks.” Peter just shrugged it off and Stiles was sure that this was easily becoming one of his most awkward moments in life. “You’re still here.” 

“Yes.” Peter nodded. “I spoke to your dad.”

“My dad...you… what did you say?” Stiles frowned sitting up a look of panic on his face. Yes his dad knew about everything that happened, but what if his dad told Peter that he thought his son a murderer? What if he had told Peter to just let whatever bad thing that was supposed to happen happen? All of these thoughts were spinning around in his head and Stiles could feel his breaths come in short gasps. 

“Stiles, you need to breathe.” Peter was suddenly there, his face in his, hands on his cheek, trying to catch his eye but Stiles blinked away, he couldn’t focus on anything other than the thought that his dad wanted him dead. “Stiles!” Peter’s voice was loud and he gripped his face a little tighter. Stiles body began to tremble and Stiles couldn’t control it. 

“You need to hold him.” A voice startled Peter and he mentally slapped himself, how was he supposed to protect Stiles if the Sheriff could so easily sneak up on him? “Hold him Peter, that’s how he calms down.” With no more hesitation Peter climbed up on the chair behind him and held Stiles to his chest. He couldn’t believe that this boy trembling in his arms was Stiles - the sarcastic funny boy he had been charmed by just three years ago. Peter wrapped his arms tight around him and he could slowly feel Stiles start to copy his breathing and soon he had calmed down against him completely. 

“You’re okay.” Peter promised as he ran his hand up and down Stiles back. 

Stiles dad walked over to him and rubbed Stiles knee softly and Stiles blinked at him. “Did you tell Peter to let me die?” Stiles whispered and Peter was certain he just saw the Sheriff’s heart break all over his face. 

“No.” His dad said in a short breath. “Of course I didn’t. I never want anything to happen to you, ever.” He reached out and pulled him slowly from Peter and Stiles wrapped his arms around his dad tightly. Feeling like he was invading on a personal moment, Peter went to the kitchen and put the kettle on, he took three mugs and started to make a coffee. He made the drinks on automatic, his mind reeling over what just happened. Stiles was so anxious, so insecure. That wasn’t his Stiles. 

“He’s okay.” Damn. The Sheriff had caught him off guard again and Peter turned to look at him. “He still thinks I hate him.” 

“Guilt has a sick way of playing with the mind.” Peter nodded slowly and he could feel the Sheriff’s bore into his soul. 

“You’re speaking from experience.” It was a statement, one which Peter just nodded again. “Stiles has nothing to feel guilty about. It wasn’t a human he killed, he wasn’t blood hungry, he acted in self defence and killed a monster that was trying to kill him.” 

“Stiles doesn’t see it that way.” Peter said softly. “Not all monsters want to kill.” 

“No, that’s true.” The Sheriff said, his own guilty expression washing over his face. “I just need my son to be okay.” 

“I’m going to do everything I can to protect him.” Peter said with as much confidence he could to make the Sheriff believe him. 

“I know.” He nodded. 

 

Stiles walked into the kitchen slowly, still feeling a little dazed. He sighed when he saw his dad and Peter sitting at the table, both drinking mugs and sitting in silence. He had hid in the bathroom for a few minutes feeling a little embarrassed about what had happened. Peter had seen him at his weakest; Peter who was so strong and captivating in his eyes. Peter wouldn’t want to help him now he has truly seen how weak he is. 

“I made you a coffee.” Peter said looking up at him slowly. Stiles looked at the counter and saw his mug and nodded his head in thanks, he took the cup and sat down beside his dad not meeting their eyes. “We should talk about the Druids.” Peter said and Stiles and his father both nodded grimly. 

“What exactly did they say?” The Sheriff asked sitting up on his chair a little higher. 

“Stiles is destined to do amazing things, the Druids believe that he is going to have abilities and do great things with them.” Peter looked at Stiles slowly and he could see that Stiles didn’t believe him. “They need me to protect him because they don’t see him being alive in two weeks.” Peter said the last part slowly and he couldn’t meet the Sheriff’s eyes. “But that is not going to happen.” 

“It…” Stiles looked up slowly and quickly shut his mouth. Peter watched him slowly. “What did they say would kill me?”

“They didn’t exactly. Just said the path that you’re on… Druids speak in riddles and it’s confusing and frustrating but we know a rough timing of when this is all going to happen. The Dark moon is at the end of the month, this is when you will come into your abilities.” 

“How?” Stiles frowned shaking his head. 

“It has something to do with the nemeton.” Peter answered. 

“The big tree?” The Sheriff frowned. “The one that was used for the human sacrifices?” 

“We turned the Beacon on.” Stiles said looking at his dad slowly. “Me, Scott and Alison.” 

“When you saved us.” His dad said and Peter watched the exchange with a fond smile. “So Stiles will go to the nemeton on this dark moon and his abilities will what just happen?”

“I honestly have no idea.” Peter said truthfully. “I’m going to talk to Alicia Grayson - she’s the Druid who has asked for your protection. I think you should come to.” 

“I…” Stiles gulped and looked at his dad. 

“You should go with him, you need to get answers.” Peter nodded.

“Okay.” Stiles whispered. “When?”

“Today.” Peter decided. “After school.” 

“I don’t have to go to school.” Stiles said looking at him with a challenging look and Peter rolled his eyes. 

“You’re going to school.” Both his dad and Peter said at the same time and Stiles rolled his eyes this time. “I’ll meet you after school and we can go. She doesn’t live far from here. Then you will be back in time to do your homework.” Stiles just rolled his eyes again and finished his coffee, normally he wouldn’t drink caffeine but today he would need it.


	7. Chapter 7

6 

School goes by slowly and Stiles can’t help but count down the months he has left and he feels blessed that he hasn’t got that long left. All of the seniors around him are buzzing about what colleges they want to go to and Stiles thinks back to the plan he had made at the beginning of the year; the pack being close - no one being left behind. But now he knows that he’s going to end up more like his dad, he won’t be in contact with anyone from school either. The thought doesn’t make him as sad as he thought it would. Stiles is sat in his normal place at lunch, in the fields against one of the trees. He has his headphones in, not listening to anything but purely to block everyone around him out. In his lap is one of the many mythical books he had brought when he was part of the pack. Research was something he was good at. Yes his mind seemed to get away with himself sometimes, especially when he would read about terrifying monsters, they would haunt him in his dreams and he would hope that he never came across one in Beacon Hills. But right now Stiles was looking at Druids, if he was destined to become one he wanted to know at least what the hell he would be. He did not want to be anything like Jennifer Blake; or maybe he was already worse. 

“There you are!” The shrill voice of Lydia startled him from his reading and he looked up, closing the book quickly. “I’ve been looking for you.” 

“Now you’ve found me.” Stiles sighed looking up at her. She looked beautiful wearing a mint green dress and high as ever heels, her hair swaying against her shoulders. “What is it?” 

“You shouldn’t sit out here alone.” Lydia said looking around. 

“What did you want Lydia?” Stiles asked again, he didn’t want to listen to why he shouldn’t sit on his own, he didn’t want to go into detail about how he was feeling or even here about the pack. He was done with them. 

“Peter’s back.” Lydia said softly.

“I know.” Stiles said biting his lip. “He came to my place last night.” 

“What did he want?” Lydia asked.

“Well he said he went by the pack meeting and when I wasn’t there he wanted to know why.” Stiles shrugged. 

“He’s here because of Druids.” Lydia said watching him closely, she could tell that he was hiding something from her and she didn’t like it. “Did he tell you?”

“About the life debt, yep.” Stiles said and put his book in his bag and standing up. 

“Are you helping him?” Lydia asked putting a hand on her hip as she stared at him. 

“What’s it to you if I am?” Stiles sighed. 

“Scott doesn’t trust him.” 

“I don’t trust Scott.” Stiles snapped back, he sighed when he saw Lydia flinch at his tone. “Look, I’m sorry for...I don’t know if I completely trust Peter but I am helping him.” He most definitely wasn’t ready for them to know that he was the one Peter was sent to save, or why. “I have to go.”   
“Do you need any help?” Lydia asked softly. “With the research.” 

“If I do I’ll come to you.” Stiles promised. “I’ll see around.” 

“Yeah.” Lydia sighed watching him go, she was determined to make things better with him, she missed his friendship dearly but she felt torn not knowing what side to take. The banshee inside her felt protected around Scott, something she had trouble describing. 

 

The last few lessons dragged a little and when Stiles received his chemistry homework back and he was surprised that he had a better grade than he thought he would. “Keep up the good work Mr Stilinksi.” His teacher praised and Stiles smiled a small smile, he felt eyes dig in his back and turned to see Scott and his paper and a not so great mark. Maybe being away from the Pack really was doing him some good. Apart from the aching loneliness he felt inside, but that was something he hoped he would be able to get over soon. 

As the final bell went Stiles felt his phone buzz in his pocket and he fished it out as he packed his bag away, it was from Peter, a text saying he was waiting outside for him. Stiles couldn’t help but think Peter texting was a strange thing, he shook his head at the silly thought and headed outside, walking straight past the Pack as he did so. 

 

-x- 

Peter spent the day researching Druids. He knew Stiles had taken one of the books to school and he had wanted to take it straight from him, school was important and he should be concentrating on his classes not dreading the future. Frustratingly though Peter couldn’t find anything that he didn’t already know about Druids, just that they were seen as magicians and used to support all types of creatures including werewolf packs. A druids powers were passed down through family lines, skipping generations in most cases. Other Druids were given their powers from senior elders, however this was extremely rare. Peter couldn’t find anything about getting powers from the Nemeton, which is how Stiles would get his power. 

As well as researching Peter went back to the loft, he needed to talk to Derek alone. He needed to find out exactly why he was on Scott’s side and not there for Stiles. Especially when Derek had done many stupid things in his life. 

“Stiles didn’t want me around.” Derek answered when Peter demanded to him why he was not by Stiles side. “I don’t agree with what Scott has done, of course I don’t. But pack is pack and though Scott is not my alpha he is a true alpha and I can’t change his mind.” 

“But Stiles is going through something, he’s hurting so bad and you’re playing happy families with the alpha that kicked him to the kurb!” 

“Like I said, Stiles doesn’t want me around. He doesn’t want anyone near him. Lydia tries to talk to him every day.”   
“Scott has made everyone believe that he is a murderer, Scott has made Stiles believe that.” Peter hissed. “Do you think Stiles wants to taint his precious pack by being near Lydia? Do you think he wants to make Scott hate her too? He knows that a Banshee needs a pack, needs an alpha.” 

“I’ve tried talking to him.” Derek sighed. “I miss him around.” 

“It’s him.” Peter snapped, he was tired of listening to his nephews excuses. “Don’t you dare tell Scott or anyone else, but the person I need to save is him.” 

“Save him from what?” Derek asked, his eyes wide with surprise. 

“From the path that he’s on.” Peter said running a hand through his hair. “Alicia believes that Stiles is destined to be something great. He’ll get his abilities from the Nemeton, if he doesn’t get killed before then.” 

“What do you need?” Derek asked straight away and Peter smiled small at that. Derek did like Stiles, would help him. 

“Nothing yet.” Peter answered. “I’m going to take Stiles to see Alicia today. I want her to explain to Stiles everything she told me. But I want him to realise that not all Druids are bad. He already thinks that all he is destined for is to hurt people.” 

“He’s not a killer.” Derek sighed sadly. “He’s...he’s just been through it.” 

“Yes and right now he’s going through it alone.” Peter said with a pointed look at his nephew. “I want Lydia to know, but no one else. Stiles needs people he can trust around him, not people that will judge him Derek.” 

“I won’t tell Scott or anyone else. After you’ve been to see her come back here? I would like to make it up to Stiles.” Derek says softly and Peter stares at him intently, trying to suss if his nephew is telling the truth. When he can feel only honestly coming from him he nods his head. 

“I’ll talk to Stiles first. I won’t force him into spending time with you if he doesn’t want to. But I’ll call you.” 

“Okay.” Derek says in return. 

Peter leaves the loft feeling a little lighter about the situation, at least he knows that Derek isn’t completely with Scott, not that he wants him to be against him, or maybe he does. Scott makes his insides twist. Never has he regretted biting him more than he does now. If only he had bit Stiles instead, he wonders what would be different. He drives to the school and sends a text to Stiles and just waits for him, hoping that the next couple of hours go smoothly and they can get the answers they need.


	8. Chapter 8

7 

Stiles is sitting in the parking lot waiting for Peter to come and pick him up when Scott walks past him. Stiles doesn’t hide away, doesn’t move or look up at him but Scott stands there a few of the new members of pack around him and Stiles just pulls his phone out, he ignores the text from Lydia and scrolls to the text from Peter telling him to wait for him. Stiles wants to text him to tell him to hurry up because being here with Scott watching him like he’s about to go insane is putting him on edge. He fists his hands together and relaxes them looking at his fingers. Finally when a car pulls up Stiles is glad to see it’s Peter and he stands up. 

“You’re with him now?” Scott’s voice snaps Stiles from his thoughts and he closes his eyes to calm down. Anger boils inside of him every time he sees Scott but now it’s boiling over and he doesn’t know how to control himself. He turns around and very much aware of Scott moving forward and he hears the car door open and Peter is suddenly at his side. 

“I’m not with anyone.” Stiles says loudly. “You’ve made sure of that haven’t you.” Stiles shakes his head and Peter rests a hand on his arm to pull him back. “I’m good.” Stiles says to him and smiles softly. 

“You’re going with him?” Scott says loudly shaking his head. 

“It’s none of your business Scott. You are not my alpha. You are not my anything, now get the hell away from me.” 

“He can’t be trusted.” Scott moves forward as though he’s about to push Peter away from Stiles but before he does anything Stiles is there and brings his fist to Scott’s mouth and completely taken back by it Scott falls back, Liam is there and pushing Stiles back again the car but before he can do anything Peter has him on the floor. 

“Touch him again pup and you’ll regret it.” Peter snarls and pulls away as a crowd gathers around them, he takes Stiles - who is standing there in shock of what’s happened rubbing his neck a little - and leads him to the car. “That was amazing.” Peter grins as he pushes the car into drive and speeds away from the school. 

“I punched him.” Stiles says, staring at his now red knuckles and rubbing them a little. “I punched him.” he repeats, still not quite believing he had done it. 

“Yeah. You did.” Peter says and he has a proud tint in his voice and Stiles looks at him. “Is your neck sore?”

“Nah.” Stiles shakes his head but he can’t hide the red mark that’s there from where Liam had held him by the neck before Peter had thrown him off him. “Thanks for…”

“Don’t mention it.” Peter shrugs. “That pup needs to be careful before his anger gets him put down.” 

“Liams a good kid.” Stiles says quietly looking down, he used to quite like Liam, but now he couldn’t stand him. He couldn’t stand Scott either. Peter just made a sound in the back of his throat and Stiles turned his head and looked out of the window, watching as the town slowly sped away. 

 

“Stiles,” Peter’s voice was soft and Stiles blinked his eyes open slowly. The ride to Alicia’s had lulled him into a light sleep and he turned to look at Peter who was smiling softly at him. “You fell asleep, you feeling okay?” 

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded his head slowly. “Just a little tired.” he shrugged when Peter wouldn’t stop looking at him. 

“Okay well we won’t be long, then we can head home and you can get some rest.” Peter said as he slid out of the car. Stiles just nodded his head. Now that he was standing outside Alicia’s house he was suddenly nervous, he felt sick and didn’t want to be there, he didn’t want to hear how he was destined to be a Druid, he couldn’t hurt anyone else. “It’s going to be okay.” Peter was behind him, he placed a hand on his shoulder and Stiles sighed into the touch, how could that one little touch suddenly make him feel that everything would be okay. “Come on.” Stiles just nodded his head weakly and followed him forward. 

 

Alicia opened the door before Peter had even knocked and she was not what Stiles had expected. He thought she would be older, paler, smell oddly like herbs and speak in tongues, but she greeted him with a smile. “I thought I’d see you soon.” She grinned. “Welcome.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles frowned, he really had no idea what to say. He stood close to Peter as he walked in, there was something about being close to Peter that just made him feel safe. From the small smiles Peter kept on sending him, he didn’t think he minded him being so close to him. 

“Would you like anything to drink?” Alicia asked and both Stiles and Peter shook their heads. “I suppose you want me to tell you what’s going to happen?” 

“I want you to reassure Stiles that Druid’s aren’t all bad…” Peter said and with a soft hand on Stiles’ back he led him to the sofa and gestured him to sit down.

“I wish I could do that.” Alicia sighed and Stiles didn’t like what he heard in her voice. “Just like humans, druids have both good and bad inside of them. Now I’m not saying that all of us are capable of terrible things, however we all have the ability inside of us.” Alicia’s voice remained soft and calm and Stiles hated it. “I understand it’s not what you want to hear. However, I can assure you that I would not have told Mr Hale to save your life if it was not for the greater good.” 

“I… Why is my life worth saving?” Stiles asked, his voice so quiet. Peter had never heard the young boy sound so defeated. “I haven’t done anything good, I’m not a hero. I’ve killed…”  
“I do not care of your past Stiles, just your future.” Alicia said bluntly. “I see only great things in your future Stiles, even sitting here with you I can feel the power that will be coming to you. But you need to believe this yourself… There is something coming.” 

“What?” Peter said leaning forward. “What’s coming?” 

“Another Druid knows of the power the nemeton will bring to you. He is power hungry and has a family name to protect. He will find you on the path you’re on and he will be your downfall.” 

“So we find this Druid and we kill him before he get’s the opportunity to kill Stiles.” Peter said leaning forward. 

“It will not be an easy task, he is heavily protected.” Alicia replied. 

“So is Stiles.” Peter hummed looking at the boy in question, knowing he would do everything in his power to protect him even if it meant going to Derek for help, something he was certain Stiles wouldn’t be happy with.


	9. Chapter 9

“I don’t want to put anyone else in danger, Peter.” Stiles sighed as he sat across from Peter at the table in his kitchen. They were waiting for his dad to get in so they could talk through everything that Alicia had said. Stiles didn’t know if he wanted his dad to know exactly what had happened, that there was another threat in town. Another threat that wanted to kill Stiles. 

“Stiles, you have people that care about you.” Peter breathed. “Derek, Lydia…” 

“Not Lydia.” Stiles said quickly. “I couldn’t...If something happened to her.”

“Nothing will.” Peter promised, a little jealousy building inside of him at the thought of how protective Stiles was over Lydia. 

“If Derek wants to...but not her, please. I couldn’t live with myself if anything happened to her. And Scott he wouldn’t protect her if she was with me and she needs her alpha.” 

“I understand.” Peter nodded and he both admired and hated how caring Stiles was. Why couldn’t he just accept the help that people were desperate to give him? “We’ll invite Derek over.”

“Here?” Stiles asked looking up a little shocked.

“I don’t want you near Scott.” Peter said matter of factly. “So yes. Here.” Peter pulled his phone from his pocket and started to send a text message. “I’ll invite him for dinner, there’s plenty.” 

“I’m not that hungry…” 

“You’re eating.” Peter said looking at him over his phone. Stiles just sighed and went back to picking at his fingers, he knew that Peter was just being like this because he cared, but why did he have to be so damn controlling? He still had no idea why he cared about him so much. It couldn’t be just because of the life debt could it? 

“Stiles…” Peter’s voice was there and Stiles realised he was about to have a panic attack, he could feel his breath shortening but Peter was there before he could let it happen. His hands were on his shoulders and he was having him look up at him so he could see those bright blue eyes. “I’ve got you. You’re okay.” 

“I...I can’t…” Stiles looked down trying to take a gulp of air. Peter moved him so that he was sitting on his lap, more straddling and pressed their chests together. 

“Feel my chest, Stiles. Breathe with me.” Peter said, one hand moving Stiles against his heart, which in the new position was a little hard but he liked the way Stiles felt on his lap, and his other hand gently rubbing soothing circles against his back. “That’s it baby.” Peter cooed and he instantly felt Stiles relax against him. “That’s it. Good.” Peter hummed once he was certain the panic attack had left him. Stiles sighed a little and shifted and Peter had to hold back a groan. He had always been attracted to the boy in his arms, but had never thought about acting on it. Stiles rest his head against Peter’s shoulders, his hand playing with the cotton of Peter’s shirt. 

“Feel better?” Peter asked quietly, his hand sliding a little beneath Stiles’ top and resting on his lower back. Stiles just nodded, making no attempt to move from this position. Peter really didn’t mind. “It’s going to be okay, you know?” Stiles just shrugged and Peter sighed wishing so desperately that Stiles would believe him. 

 

Derek arrived for dinner just after the Sheriff. Stiles was setting the table when Derek walked in. After the brief panic attack Stiles had stayed on Peter’s lap for a long time, both just holding onto each other no need to say anything. It was only when Peter had sighed saying the pot roast was about to burn did they eventually break apart. Neither had said anything to each other about their long embrace, but both of them sending glances to each other. 

“Hey,” Derek said somewhat awkwardly as he walked in. 

“Thanks for coming.” Peter said and the Sheriff said the same, Stiles just looked down. He still wasn’t too sure why Derek wanted to help. He was on Scott’s side. Stiles didn’t know if Scott was Derek’s alpha, he just knew that they both certainly acted like that was the case. In his paranoid mind he thought maybe that this was all a trick of Scott’s. To get back at him for whatever it was that he did. 

“I want to help.” Derek said his eyes meeting Stiles. Stiles looked away quickly and sucked his lip, biting it between his teeth. 

“Come on, let’s talk whilst we eat.” Peter suggested, he stood close to Stiles and made sure to sit beside him at the table, something that Derek was watching closely. 

Stiles stared at the food as Peter dished it out, he groaned quietly when Peter dished a large portion onto his plate, how was he supposed to eat that when his insides were twisting. “Just have a little.” Peter said softly. “Save the rest for later.” Stiles nodded his head slowly, though he had a feeling that his version of a little and Peter’s was a very different thing. He looked over at his dad who was smiling encouragingly at him. 

“So what happened today with Alicia?” The Sheriff asked and Stiles sighed, he wasn’t ready to talk about it. 

“Alicia believes that Stiles is destined to do great things, good things.” Peter added looking pointedly at Stiles who looked down ignoring the look as he pushed a potato around with his fork. “There’s another Druid who wants what the nemeton will give Stiles.” 

“The power?” The Sheriff assumed and Peter nodded grimly. 

“So we kill them before they even get the chance to hurt Stiles.” Both the Sheriff and Stiles winced at Derek’s words; neither wanting to be open to killing so easily.  
“That’s the plan.” Peter nodded looking almost proud at his nephew. 

“Who is he?” The Sheriff asked. 

“That’s the first part of the plan… We don’t know.” 

 

“There you are.” Stiles turned his head at the sound of Peter’s voice. He had dismissed himself early from the table, he just couldn’t bring himself to listen to any more plans or what they were going to do next. He knew he was selfish and being a coward, but he couldn’t care about that. “I put your tea in the microwave.” 

“Thanks.” Stiles mumbled looking down, he had climbed out of his window and was sitting on the roof looking up at the stars. Peter sat beside him. 

“It’s cold.” Peter commented looking at Stiles who was just in a thin hooded jumper. 

“I don’t feel anything.” Stiles whispered looking down.

“It’s because you’re scared.” Peter moved closer wrapping an arm around Stiles’ shoulder and pulling him close, he wasn’t surprised to feel the young man shivering against him. 

“I’m tired of being scared.” Stiles sighed, pulling Peter closer. “I want you to teach me how not to be.” 

“How not to be scared?” Peter frowned and Stiles nodded. “Stiles, that’s not something I can teach you. That’s… It’s good to be scared.” 

“How?” Stiles said shaking his head in disbelief. “How can being scared be good? When all I want to do is curl up in a ball and not move?” Stiles raised his voice as he spoke and Peter just held him tighter. 

“Because being scared means you have something to lose. And that makes you have something to fight for.” Peter said as he ran a hand through his hair. “I’ll teach you to defend yourself.” Peter said after a few moments and Stiles just nodded, thinking about what Peter had just said. Did he really want to fight? What exactly did he have to fight for? And as he felt Peter play with his hair, the touch so relaxing for him he knew would at least try. If only just to have more of the chance to feel Peter’s arms around him.


	10. Chapter 10

Stiles was awake before Peter. For the first time Stiles didn't have a nightmare, he didn't dream much either. He was certain that he was completely numb, the only thing he allowed himself to feel was scared. And no matter how many times Peter told him hay feeling scared was a good thing, Stiles refused to believe that. He dressed slowly, mechanically not really thinking about what he was doing and then he went downstairs. 

“Morning son.” His dad smiled from the table and pushed the coffee forward. 

“Morning.” Stiles said softly. 

“If you don't want to go to school I'll understand.” 

Stiles surprised himself by shaking his head. “I want to go.” He said. “Well not want. But I need to. If I'm going to graduate this year like I plan on doing then I can't miss any lessons.” 

“I'm proud of you.” His dad smiled squeezing his hand. 

“Thanks.” Stiles whispered though he had no idea what there was for him to be proud of. Surely going to school wasn't anything for anyone to be proud of. 

“Just think at least today is Friday then you can…”

“Defeat a Druid that wants to kill me at the weekend?” Stiles said sarcastically. 

“Something like that.” His dad smiled softly. “We’ll get through it Stiles.” His dad reached over and covered his hand with his and in that moment Stiles could feel how much his dad believed in him, he couldn't describe it, he'll maybe he had imagined it. But it was a warm sensation wash over his body and he smiled. “What?” His dad frowned. 

“Nothing.” Stiles whispered and as he moved his hand away he could feel some warmth cling to him. “I love you dad.” 

“I love you too son.” His dad breathed in when Stiles wrapped his arms around him. It was the first sign of complete physical contact Stiles had initiated since it all began that wasn't a result of a panic attack. 

“I'm going to get ready for school.” Stiles said softly before moving away and heading up to his room leaving his dad somewhat confused at the table. 

 

Peter had woken up as soon as Stiles left the room, he didn't want to open his eyes and start questioning the younger man about his feelings. He couldn't feel any distress coming from him and that was all needed. Not being one to sleep in Peter had a quick shower and went to Stiles closet wearing nothing but a towel. He hadn't realised just how much of his clothes had ended up in Stiles closet over the past couple of weeks, though honestly it wasn't something he minded. He liked the faint smell of Stiles on his clothes. It was something he could only think of as a safe feeling. 

He felt Stiles walk into the room but he didn't turn around, he was enjoying the sound of his heart racing at the sight of seeing him in a towel. Once he found his favourite v-neck and jeans he turned to look at Stiles and smirked. 

“Good morning.” Peter hummed. 

“Morning.” Stiles all but stammered. “You Are… you're getting dressed good.” Peter just rolled his eyes and moved forward surprised when Stiles stepped forward a little making a slight attempt to block the door. 

“Something you need?” Peter asked. Stiles licked his lips but shook his head. “So can I pass to go to the bathroom to change or would you like to watch?”

“I…” Stiles gulped because obviously Peter was reading him look a book right now, he knew his heart was thumping like crazy in his chest and he could feel the arousal burning on his cheeks and not to mention his trousers were now getting a little uncomfortable. 

“One day.” Peter mused as he gently nudged Stiles out of the way before moving to the bathroom. 

Stiles grabbed his school bag and sat on the bed, Peter's side was warm and that made him smile. He frowned at his own thoughts, did Peter really have a side of the bed? Did Peter actually have clothes in his closet? The thoughts were dizzying but he couldn't hide the smile. He liked just how much Peter was around. 

“What are you thinking about?” Peter asked as he walked in, now fully clothed and sat beside him on the bed. 

“You.” Stiles shrugged. 

“Oh? Good thoughts?”

“Have you moved in?” Stiles blurts and he knows it's not exactly the most elegant way of putting it. But there was Peter's clothes in his closet! 

“Certainly feels like I have for the time being at least.” Peter answered. 

“When this is over you'll…”

“Well I figured you would want your space back.” Peter said softly. 

“And if I don't?” Stiles asked but he was scared of the answer. 

“Then we’ll talk about that later. I promise.” Peter smiles and he moves forward and presses a kiss to his forehead and Stiles just leans into the touch feeling nothing but calm wave off him and that's what Stiles holds onto.


	11. Chapter 11

Stiles was having a good day at school, it was a weird feeling. He hadn’t felt safe at school since everything had happened, even back when Scott was first turned school hadn’t felt that safe, but today with the warmth from his dad and Peter still cursing through his veins he felt like he could do anything. He guessed it didn’t hurt either that Scott and most of the pack weren’t in school either. The only ones he had seen was Malia who nodded briefly at him in passing and Lydia who had joined him for lunch. 

“Derek was with you last night?” Lydia asked as she opened her book at the table. It seemed that she was doing the same as him, getting as much studying done so they could graduate early. Stiles assumed that Lydia could graduate early anyway, though she wasn’t hiding how clever she was as much anymore, he still knew that she had the brains to leave and go to college now. He wondered why she stuck around at all. 

“He came for dinner.” Stiles sighed, as much as he didn’t want to have Lydia involved in any of this, he couldn’t deny that he missed her. He missed having someone to talk to at school. “Peter filled him in a little about what’s happening.” 

“About the Druid?” Lydia asked as she twirled her hair around her finger. Stiles looked at her in disbelief. “Derek told me.” 

“I asked him not to.” Stiles said quietly. “I can’t put you in danger.” 

“Stiles. We live in Beacon Hills. There’s a tree that is a literal beacon for all things supernatural. Just being in this town is dangerous.” 

“I know. I just...It’s more than that.” Stiles replied and Lydia turned so she was facing him completely, all thoughts on school work disappearing but they both knew the books were just a pretence anyway. “Scott hates me, Lydia. Like thinks I’m the devil incarnate or something.” 

“He doesn’t…” Stiles just gave her a pointed look and she shut her mouth quickly. 

“The thing is, as a Banshee you need a pack. You need the protection one can give you, and your abilities are more manageable with a pack. The more time you spend with me...I couldn’t live if Scott threw you out of the pack because of me.” 

“Stiles.” Lydia sighed shaking her head. “When has anyone told me who I could and couldn’t be friends with? If I want to be your friend, which i do, no one is going to stop me.” Lydia said strongly. She reached over and took his hand and just like he had felt with Peter and his dad he could feel how much she meant it. He could feel her strength and admiration and it was so overwhelming that it made his head dizzy. “Stiles…” Lydia said gently as he moved away a little.

“I’m okay.” He breathed.

“Stiles what’s happened to your eyes?” 

Stiles blinked quickly, he couldn’t feel anything different but as he looked at Lydia he saw that she was looking at him with an unreadable expression on her face. Rummaging quickly in her bag she pulled out a compact mirror and opened it up and Stiles gasped when he saw his eyes. Instead of the brown they normally were they were glowing an intense green. He blinked and closed his eyes trying to will them back to normal. Panic was setting in now, he had no idea what was happening. 

“Open them again.” Lydia whispered. Stiles did so hesitantly and she nodded. “They’re normal now.” 

“I don’t…”

“Did Peter bite you?” Lydia asked but then shook her head. “That’s ridiculous you wouldn't say yes. What… You have to tell me everything.” 

“I don’t know why they’re…” Stiles tried to think of the word. “Glowing.” He said with a strange town in his voice. “I...I don’t want to talk here.” Stiles said as he saw Malia walk in, she was heading over to their table and Stiles couldn’t handle that. “Later.” He said and grabbed his bag and books and walked out of the hall quickly.

Stiles spent the rest of the lunch break hiding in the library, this time researching Druid’s and trying to find something that could explain what was happening to him, but he had a feeling the only person who would be able to help him was Alicia. He would drive down there after school with Peter. Stiles debated whether or not to call Peter and tell him what had happened, but he didn’t want to worry him. 

“There you are Stilinski.” Stiles jumped up when he heard Coach’s voice. 

“Hey coach…” Stiles frowned he quickly shut the laptop and the older man shook his head.

“I’m not even going to ask.” He said still shaking his head. “I wanted to talk to you.” 

“Okay…” Stiles frowned.

“You know that you and McCall are my favourites and I don’t want to know what’s gone on between you. But I know you’re looking to graduate early and you have the grades to do that. But your focus in classes have been a concern to many teachers. Though the past few weeks that’s improved. But I want you to join the track team.” 

“What?” Stiles said shaking his head. “Coach…”

“Running is a way of releasing tension. With your ADHD it calmed when you were on the lacrosse field. And now you and McCall are no longer one person...You need something to focus on.” 

“Believe me I have a million things to focus on.” Stiles sighed.  
“Well one more won’t hurt.” Coach said and Stiles knew he wasn’t going to take no for an answer. “Everything that you’ve been doing the past couple of weeks, keep it up.” 

“I… Okay.” Stiles said nodding his head.

“Beside joining the track team will give you additional credit and with your speed you may even get a scholarship.”

“Maybe.” Stiles shrugged. “I’ll think about it,”

“Good. Now get back to...Whatever it is you were doing.” He said waving his hand over the laptop before walking out of the library quickly. Stiles just shook his head and sighed. He would continue to focus in his classes as much as he could. Graduating this school would be putting his past finally behind him. 

The last couple of lessons went by quickly and Stiles felt a wave of pride of his own build inside when he saw the A on his History test. Maybe Scott really had been holding him back. He shook his head at the thought, Scott had been his best friend, he didn’t want to tarnish any good memories of him, that just hurt too much. Walking out of school he smiled when he saw Peter standing at his jeep. He walked over to him and smiled he wanted to reach out and hug him but he resisted, especially when he could feel Malia watching them. 

“How was school?” Peter asked.

“It was okay.” Stiles nodded and he slid into the driver’s seat.

“Good.” Peter nodded and sat in the passenger side, he pressed a hand to his knee and gave a little squeeze. “You’re okay?”

“Yeah.” Stiles nodded. “I need to talk to you, and maybe go to see Alicia this weekend.” 

“What happened?” Peter asked.

As Stiles drove home he filled Peter in about what happened at lunch, and how he had been feeling things with him and his dad. Peter had listened, nodding and making sounds here and there but Stiles could tell that he was worried. “I...I’m changing into something aren’t I?” Stiles asked once he had told him everything. 

“You’re becoming who you’ve been destined to be.” Peter said softly and he reached over and took Stiles hand in his. Stiles gasped softly as Peter’s feelings washed into his own. Peter was a little scared and Stiles hated that emotion in him, but most of all Peter was confident. Confident that they were going to defeat this and as Stiles squeezed onto his hand and smiled, he felt that confidence too. “Your eyes…” 

“My dad’s going to freak.” Stiles sighed.

“Yep.” Peter smiled. “He is.”


	12. Chapter 12

Stiles was sat on the roof again. This time it wasn’t because panic had set in, it was because he just wanted to clear his head. He had his homework out in front of him, he knew it was lame to be doing it on a Friday night but he figured his weekend would be busy going to Alicia’s and getting answers, and the more he thought about it, the more he did want to graduate. 

“Is this becoming your new spot?” Peter laughed as he jumped up beside him. 

“I like being out here.” Stiles shrugged scribbling down the answer to one of the questions on the paper. 

“So do I.” Peter hummed looking up at the clear night sky. “Need some help?”

“I’m nearly finished.” Stiles smiled, he felt his body move a little closer to Peter and sighed contently when Peter’s fingers brushed against his knee a little. Touching Peter, even the slightest of touches made him feel complete, made his emotions just stop taking over. 

“School was really okay?” Peter asked. 

“It was.” Stiles nodded. “In fact...It was one of the first times at school that it felt good, normal almost.”

“That’s great.” Peter smiled. 

“Coach wants me to join the track team.” Stiles said closing the book once he had finished the work. 

“And what do you think?” 

“I think that right now I have a lot going on, and maybe one more thing to focus on is going to be too much.” Stiles sighed. 

“Want to know what I think?” Peter asked, he moved a little closer and wrapped an arm around Stiles, sighing softly as Stiles moved closer and rest his head on Peter’s shoulder. They were drawn to each other, drawn to being close and touching. It was something that Peter was beyond questioning. 

“Do I have a choice?” Stiles joked. 

“I think you should join it. You wanted me to help you train, this could be something that helps build that for you.” Peter said, his hand gently rubbing circles against Stiles’ back. He could feel Stiles melt into the touch and Peter craved more, but he knew that Stiles wasn’t ready for more, and deep down he knew until they spoke about whatever was happening between them, neither was he. 

“I’ll think about it.” Stiles decided.  
“That’s all I can ask for.” Peter smiled. 

They spent the rest of the night on the roof just talking aimlessly, Peter was looking out at the stars pointing out the ones that he knew. Stiles couldn’t quite believe how romantic it was. He finally felt normal, like this was a normal date and Stiles didn’t have to worry about anything. Stiles frowned to himself when he realised he had thought it as a date, that wasn’t what Peter would ever think of him as was it? 

“It’s getting late and we need to be up early tomorrow for the drive. We should get some rest.” Peter said softly. 

“Yeah.” Stiles said nodding his head softly against Peter’s chest. 

 

The drive to Alicia’s was calm and quiet. Stiles spent the time reading some of the books that Alicia had given him, making little notes here and there, every now and again he would tell something to Peter that he found interesting, but mostly it was just a soft quiet journey. That feeling didn’t last long. As soon as they got to the driveway Peter knew that something was wrong. 

“Stay in the car.” Peter said as he got out. Stiles just glared watching him go. 

Peter approached the house slowly, he could smell blood and it was overwhelming his senses. He moved forward, pushing the door open and taking in the chaotic surroundings. Books and papers were thrown everywhere. Peter followed the blood scent and was soon in the kitchen where Alicia’s body was ripped apart on the floor. An animal had done this. It looked as though a wild dog had torn her apart. There was no heartbeat coming from her, but Peter didn’t need to hear one to know that she was dead. 

“Peter…” Stiles’ voice filled the room and then he was there on the floor holding Alicia’s body in his chest. “Peter!” He sobbed. 

“Stiles I said to wait in the car.” Peter said moving forward and picking the boy up, he was already covered in her blood and completely distraught. “We need to leave, come on Stiles it’s not safe for us to be here.” 

Stiles kicked out he couldn’t leave her like this. All she had been trying to do was help him, and now she was dead. His body was trembling as he broke down, he had seen so much death in his past. He had seen so much pain, but this...there was so much blood. 

“Stiles.” Peter said, his voice louder now. Stiles blinked up looking at him. “We need to go. Now.” Stiles just nodded his head weakly, he let Peter pick him up and they headed out of the house. Peter hated how much Stiles smelt like blood. That was the thought that was clouding his mind, he hadn’t noticed the man standing at the car. 

“Well it’s good to finally put a face to the boy I am destined to destroy.” The voice was dark, a growl almost. Stiles knew it was something that would haunt him for the rest of his life. 

“It’s good to put a face to the man I am going to kill.” Peter growled, his eyes shining furious blue, his claws and teeth out instantly. 

“Quiet. Dog.” The man, who wore all black but his eyes were the brightest of greens Stiles had ever seen raised his hand and Peter fell to the floor, his hands going to the throat as his breath was being taken from him. 

“Stop it!” Stiles screamed rushing down to Peter and trying to help him, but he had no idea what to do. “Let him go!” Stiles shouted as loud as he could. Even without touching Peter he could feel the pain radiating from him, he could see it in his eyes. 

“Have i found your anchor, Stiles?” The man mocked. “The easiest way to kill a druid is to kill it’s anchor and slowly watch the druid fall apart.” He waved his hand again and Peter fell to his back, a scream escaping his lips as blood pooled around his chest. 

“Peter. Peter!” Stiles sobbed, his body shaking, he could feel anger bursting through him. “Stop it!” He screamed, he pushed his hands towards the man and then suddenly both Stiles and the man in question went flying. A spark of green energy fizzing from Stiles’ fingertips and hitting him straight in the chest. Peter sat up quickly taking a deep breath as the man’s hold on him was forgotten. 

“I see your power is almost there.” He smirked standing up and making a dramatic show of dusting the dirt from him. “It won’t be long now until I take what’s mine.” Stiles shook his head, he looked towards Peter and then turned back to the man but he was gone. 

“Are you okay?” Stiles whispered looking up at Peter. He was glad to see the blood had gone, that there looked to be no injury at Peter’s chest, but his neck was red raw as though someone had been strangling him. 

“I’m okay, come on. We need to get home.” Peter said, his voice croaky. “Come on you.” He practically had to pick Stiles up, his body was so weak he could hardly move. Peter knew that the spark he had used had drained him, and that was why they needed to get home quickly. Now the dark druid had seen his face, there was no saying what he would do next.


	13. Chapter 13

Peter glanced at Stiles in the car seat next to him and sighed. Stiles was all but passed out against the window, his pale skin glittering with sweat as he whimpered. The spark could have killed him. Stiles risked his life to save Peter. No one had ever done such a thing for Peter and he honestly was having trouble taking that in. He knew deep down that Stiles would save anyone, he was just that sort of person. Despite everything that had been thrown his way, Stiles was a good person at heart. But Peter felt something warm fizzle inside his chest. Stiles had saved Peter’s life. 

“Peter?” Stiles grumbled tiredly as he pulled up a little hastily at the house. 

“What is it?” Peter asked, his throat was still on fire but he could already feel his wolf healing it. He would be fine. It was Stiles that he was worried about. 

“You’re...You’re making me feel sick.” Stiles said quietly, his eyebrows pressing together. 

“Wait, what?” Peter asked, offence evident in his voice. 

“I can feel...you’re...you feel like a boat on rough waters. Please...whatever you’re thinking about...stop.” 

Peter stopped still for a moment. Stiles could feel this? The butterfly and warm sensation running through him. Stiles could feel his emotions. No wonder the boy was feeling sick, he felt sick at the sudden warm feelings inside him. It had been a while since he felt anything like admiration and awe to anyone, other than himself that is. 

“Sorry…” Stiles said quietly.

“You’ve nothing to be sorry for.” Peter promised. “Right, your dad’s inside and he’s…”

“Worried.” Stiles finished rubbing his temples. “I feel like I’ve been hit by a truck.” 

“You used your abilities for the first time… Actual physical power Stiles, until you’re trained, and know how to handle that… It’s going to feel like you’ve been hit by more than a truck.” 

“Great.” Stiles mumbled. 

“Hey, talk to me?” Peter frowned, he could sense something coming from Stiles. 

“I’m just...there’s too much here.” Stiles said quietly pointing to his head. “It really hurts. It’s too loud. Sorry for snapping.” 

“It’s okay, I understand.” Peter said simply and he got out of the car and reached around the other side. Stiles was still so weak, he picked him up and carried him into the house. As soon as the Sheriff heard the doors of the cars close he was right there. 

“What the hell happened?” Noah demanded.   
“Dad, I’m okay.” Stiles whispered, but the worry and anxiety coming from his dad was too much and he grabbed his head with pain, squeezing his eyes until all he saw was white and he tried to lose himself in that, but the feelings was just so loud. 

“Noah… Stiles is okay, but I need to put him in his room…”

“What’s going on?” Noah demanded again, his voice loud and Stiles whimpered in pain trying to hide himself in Peter’s chest. 

Peter carried Stiles up to his bedroom, all but pushing past his worried father and sat Stiles on his bed. “Relax, breathe. Try and sleep. You’ll feel better when you wake up.” Peter said moving him into a lying position and tucking him. 

“Peter…” Stiles whispered.

“I’ll be back, but I need to talk to your dad.” Peter bent down and stroked Stiles hair from his eyes. “Sleep. Please.” 

Stiles just nodded and closed his eyes, he didn’t think sleep would come, but he was thankful when he felt himself falling into oblivion. 

-x-

Peter walked downstairs and saw Noah pacing at the door. “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Yes.” Peter nodded. “But I’m calling Deaton and Derek to come here too. I’m not saying it twice.” 

Noah some what satisfied settled into one position and stood watching Peter make the calls. Once he had finished talking he asked the question that he was so desperate to. “Peter, is my son okay?”

“He will be.” Peter said confidently. 

Noah just nodded and sat down on the sofa and waited. Lucky they were both there within minutes and soon they were gathered in the kitchen waiting for Peter to explain what had happened, all of them worried. 

“Stiles has come into his powers.” Peter said slowly. “Not just...At school with Lydia his eyes changed colour, I saw it too. It was…” Peter cut himself off from saying beautiful. “I could see the power behind his eyes. He’s been sensing feelings and emotions, that’s why I rushed him upstairs, he could feel how worried you were.” Peter directed the statement to Noah who instantly looked guilty. “It happened in the car with me too.” Peter added. 

“What else?” Derek asked, he knew there was more to the story than this. He could see how scared his uncle was. 

“Alicia is dead.” Peter looked down as he spoke. “Stiles saw her...he was really shaken up. It...It was brutal.” 

“Who?” Deaton asked. 

“The druid that’s out to get Stiles.” Peter sighed running a hand through his hair. “He was still there, like he knew Stiles was going to be there. He… He was powerful, he almost killed me. But Stiles jumped between us, he… he has power. Great power.” 

“A spark?” Deaton’s voice was full of curiosity. Peter nodded. “Interesting.” Deaton commented. 

“It completely drained him.” Peter said quietly. 

“What about the druid.... Is he gone?”

“No.” Peter answered. “He was weakened.” Peter nodded. “But he’s stronger than Stiles, it will only be a few days if that before he attacks…”

“We’ll be ready.” Derek promised. 

“Will Stiles?” Noah asked, and Peter hated that he really didn’t have an answer for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? 
> 
> tweet me: @jenconnelly1991


End file.
